Things Forbidden To Do To Catch Draco's Attention
by PrincessJazmine
Summary: I am not allowed to ask him to pose for a portrait and then give him a painting of a ferret.
1. Ch 1:Hair Bleach, Ferrets, and Cougars

**Things I Am Forbidden To Do To Malfoy **

**I am not allowed to buy Malfoy a bottle of blond hair dye for his birthday.**

**Great Hall, Slytherin Table, 8:10 **

**"**Hey," I said as I shyly sat across the table from him during breakfast. He looked up with a curious glance, probably because I should have been sitting with my year. I changed my mind about that though when he remarked, "God, how unlike your sister you are. She would be all over me flirting shamelessly."

I flushed and thought smugly to myself about how if that was what he thought, he was about to get the surprise of his life.

I pulled out a paper wrapped present from under the table. "Happy Birthday Draco."

He took it and held it up for everyone to see. God, what a spoiled braggart!

He slowly opened it, keeping the attention of the whole table. When he saw what was inside, however, his face flushed a brilliant red and he looked up and hissed at me through clenched teeth, "You are so dead, brunette."

I stood up and as I skipped back to my friends, I called over my shoulder, "At least mine is natural!"

**I am not allowed to ask him to pose for a portrait and then give him a painting of a ferret.**

**Mandatory Inter-House Art Class, By the Great Lake, 11:30**

"Today, class, we will be learning the art of drawing a face. I will pair you up with another student. You are to draw a portrait of them as good as you can. Alright then, Miss Daphne Greengrass and Mr. Vincent Crabbe, Miss Flora Carrow and Mr. Marcus Flint, Miss Pansy Parkinson and Mr. Harper, Miss Astoria Greengrass and Mr. Draco Malfoy…"

Draco and I look at each other. I expect to see him glaring at me, but to my surprise, a smug grin slowly starts appearing on his face. Oh shit! He is soo up to something. Well, two can play the game. We set up are canvas's opposite each other and begin to paint…..

3 hours later:

"How's my painting looking, Greengrass?" Malfoy sneers. "Yours is almost finished, but then, mine would take much longer to do. Have to get my face copied perfectly. After all, there can't be a single flaw otherwise it wouldn't be me, huh?"

"Oh, no," I smile, falsely sweet. "We can't be having any flaws. But I'm done. I amazingly managed to get your whole personality in there."

"Your done? Already? Let me see!"

He comes to stand next to me and grins when he sees the perfect picture of the ferret I drew. He walks back to his canvas and beckons for me to come over. And on that canvas, smirking back at me with big brown eyes, is a brown cougar. I gasp.

"Flirting with boys older than you is never gonna work. Try flirting with someone younger than you."

* * *

Tell me what you think:)


	2. Chapter 2:Alihotsy Draught

**__A/N:** Hey, thank you to all who subscribed, favorited, and reviewed my story!I know there are a few things that don't add up...Draco and Astoria would be in different classes, for one. But we'll just let those slide:D I do not own any characters btw. Only the plot. And now I present to you...THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Enjoy:::D

* * *

**I am not allowed to switch his Calming Draught with a Alihotsy (Hysteria) Draught.**

"You have five minutes. Finish your potion, if it is not a light purple by now, save us the drama of an explosion and empty your caldron now. Mr. Malfoy, add some lacewings, top shelf, to the right and Miss Parkinson, lower the heat tremendously."

Snape proceeded to strut around the room this way, commenting every now and then on a potion. He passed my cauldron where a hazy purple mist was rising and gave a curt nod. As he moved on to Millicent's cauldron, I quickly grabbed some boom berries. Aiming carefully, I tossed three into Weasley's potion. Apparently that was all it took to blow the potion up. As Snape exploded into a rage, screaming about how Weasley should have emptied his potion and saved everyone the drama, I quickly shuffled over to Draco's caldron. After preforming a quick Evanesco spell, I pulled a vile from my robe pocket. Uncorking the top, I poured the lavender colored potion into the cauldron. I doubled the amount of potion and then slipped back to my seat before anyone could see what I had done. Draco came back to his seat just as Snape shot one last nasty look in the direction of the relaxed Gryffindor's faces.

"Apparently it is impossible for any Gryffindor to concuct a simple potion so let's see what the Slytherins have." Snape strolled over to our table. "Does anyone want to volunteer to share their potion."

I confidently raised my hand. "Ah, Miss Greengrass. Miss Bulstrode, Try her potion."

I smiled reassuringly at Millicent as she took a sip. The effect was immediate. She relaxed and let out a long breath, her grumpy expression disappearing. Snape waved his wand and the intimidating frown returned.

"She seemed almost human after she took the draught," Weasley muttered to Potter. I held back a giggle as Potter smirked, "Almost."

Snape glared at them. "Five points from Gryffindor for the lack of ability to follow instructions and ten points to Slytherin for Miss Greengrass's Draught. Anyone else?"

Draco, unable to let me get ahead of him immediately raised his hand. "I'd like to, Professor," he said with a sneer.

Pansy smiled like s model as she flounced over to Draco's caldron to take a sip. However, like I planned, instead of being calmed down, her face turned red and she started waving her hands around frantically and shrieking. She jumped up and down, knocking ingredients of the table and screaming as loud as she could.

I grabbed a vile of my option and rushed over to her. I grabbed her hand and forced her to down the potion. Her face color went back to normal and she smiled at the class serenely. No one noticed though; they were to busy laughing.

Snape looked furious. He quietly stalked over to Draco, who was standing there, speechless and in shock. "Detention, Mr. Malfoy. I expected more from you, being a Slytherin. I would have thought it was beneath you to play such a foolish prank, especially on your own house member."

He swept to the front on the classroom and banged on his desk. "SILENCE! Twenty points awarded to Miss Greengrass for her quick thinking. Class is dismissed."

I packed my bag and headed out of the dungeons only to be shoved against the wall. I found my self face to face with Draco.

"Trust me, Greengrass, I will not let this go."

I smirked into his stormy blue eyes and pulled out a vile of Calming Draught I had bottled for this very reason.

"It seems like you tried your Alihotsy Draught too. Have this, it might help."

And folding the bottle of lavender potion in to his hand, I slid out of his grip, gave him a cheeky smile, and pranced off.


	3. Chapter 3:Quidditch Part 1

**I am not allowed to owl howlers with dirty pick up lines to Draco before a **Quidditch game.

**Slytherin Locker Room, ****Quidditch Field, 12:00**

I watched Draco wring his hands nervously as he waited in the locker rooms before the game. The rest of the team surrounded him, all chatting nervously.

"Well," Belle, my partner-in-crime, shrugged. "They are nervous, these will just..umm..ease the tension." She fingered the bright red envelopes.

"Kay, you ready?" I asked, taking two Howlers and tying then to a miniature barn owl's leg.

"Obviously!"

I let go of the owl and it flew into the locker rooms. Belle and I flattened each other against the wall so we were out of sight.

"What's this," Marcus Flint's rough voice growled out.

"It's mine," Draco called. "A…howler?"

There was a sound of rustling paper, and a silky voice purred loudly, "Hey baby, rumor has it that you are a seeker. Don't worry though, I set the rumor straight and told them you were a keeper."

Belle and I clasped our hands against our mouth, smothering our giggles as the next Howler exploded.

"Hey babe, in DADA today, we learnt expelliarmus. You know what it reminded me off? Your smile, cause it is **totally** disarming."

The team was muttering confused. What can I say, the team was largely built but extremely stupid. When we peeked in, they were all staring at Draco, who had flushed a brilliant pink. He looked up and caught my eye. His piercing gaze narrowed.

"Oh, shit, Belle, come on, run!"

I grabbed her hand and we raced all the way back to the stands. Before we entered the stadium, I pulled Belle aside.

"If you see Draco, mention that I'm _terribly_ afraid of flying, okay?"

"Kay but why?" Belle asked, smiling.

"Why're you smiling?"

"Cuz I know you're up to something!"

"Too true, too true," I grinned as I made my way up the stairs.

**Great Hall, 7:00**

I sat down next to Belle at dinner. She was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What?"

"It's all set," she exclaimed. "You are the new….…KEEPER!1"

"OH my God," I squealed. "How?"

"I told Draco how you were terribly afraid of heights, and after Pusey missed _eleven_ shots and Gryffindor won, they decided they needed a new Keeper."

"And Draco suggested me. So that I could make a fool of my self, or so he thinks. Little does he know, that I'm amazing on brooms…"


	4. Chapter 4:Quidditch Part Two

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who favorited, reviewed, or subscribed to my story! I know this chapter is short but I've been studying like crazy and have only had a little time to work on it.**

**BTW…**

**Commentator: I'm trying to build a relationship but I want there to be some competition. They are always competing to be the best but in the end….well, i'll not be revealing any future chapters (hehehe) but they need to build a friendship first and what better way to start it than competition?Keep reading and you will see.**

**Quidditch, Part Two**

**Sunday, Great Hall, 8:10**

I was eating breakfast with Belle and Alice when Professor Snape strode up to where we were sitting.

"I see that you have been made the new keeper, Miss Greengrass?"

I pretended to to be surprised.

"Me, why?"

"To state it flatly, Mr. Pusey is an absolute failure, was kicked of the team-

"Physically, by Malfoy," Belle added, giggling until Snape gave her a death glare and continued on with is speech.

"-and we needed someone to take his place. Hopefully you are good, because we desperately need to redeem ourselves. Here is your schedule."

And with that, he shot Belle one more glare and swept off.

"Gosh, Astoria, I didn't know your boyfriend was so violent!" Alice and Belle teased me.

"Hush," I said, searching Draco out along the table. "And he's not my boyfriend…yet."

"Ahhh, so you admit that you like him," Alice grinned.

"Well, ob-viously otherwise I wouldn't be doing such stupid things, I mean, Howlers? Practicing how to draw ferrets for hours? Searching for hair dye in muggle shops for days? Oh wait, there he is, he's coming our way, OH MERLIN, HE'S CMING OUR WAY!"

"Shut up," hissed Belle. "No need to scream it out to the whole world! Now, act calm, and let's start up a regular conversation. Who went to a Weird Sister's concert this summer."

"Who cares about a stupid band when a hot blonde is coming our way?" I scoffed.

"He's a furious, cocky, hot, blonde seeker first of all and do you want him to hear you talking about him?" She raised her eyebrow and waited for me to answer.

"Fine, no but-"

I was cut of but the furious, cocky, hot, blonde seeker interrupting me.

"Yes, Malfoy?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Two things…practice is after breakfast and if I'm such a keeper, why didn't you try out to be a Catcher?"

And with that, he winked at me and strode off.


	5. Chapter 5:PLZ HELP, ANY IDEAS?

**Hey! I am running out of ideas for things Astoria is forbidden to do to catch Draco's attention!**

**Any ideas? **

**PLZ PLZ PLZ HELP!**

**thanks:)**


	6. Chapter 6:Red Hair and Proposals

**hi...graduation tomorrow...im crying buckets!**

**but this is good for u guys becuz...I CAN UPDATE MORE! **

**the next chapter is going to be awesome...and long! i can promise you that much. but here is a preview into the next chapter. I know you don't get to see the reaction of his hair yet but it's coming...it's coming.**

* * *

**I am not allowed to mix red hair dye into Draco's shampoo.**

"Are you sure it's the right color?" Alice asked me for the millionth time.

"Yes, and even if it was wrong, it would still have the same affect. Now, all we have to do is wait to see what happens. Blaise said he exchanged it with the right bottle…all I can say is that we'd better watch what we use from now on!"

"Oh Merlin, here he comes!" Belle exclaimed, grabbing both mine and Alice's arms and tugging us back so we were hidden out of sight from Draco, who was furiously stomping down the stairs from the boys dorm. The black hood on his robe was covering his head, giving him a very dementor/death eater look. I slid into his sight, chatting quietly with Belle and Alice, pretending not to notice him. Then, accidentally, I "bumped" into him.

"Oh," I cried out. He swiftly reached out to grab my arm, steadying me. We both blushed. "Goodness," Belle remarked, "I didn't know it was halloween yet."

Draco frowned thoughtfully, then jerked his chin in agreement. "No, it's not. But it _is_ getting close to Christmas. May I have a word with you Miss Greengrass?"

"What's with the pleasantries?" I asked.

"You'll see," he smirked.

He held out his arm courteously. I grabbed it somewhat hesitantly and looked at him with my head cocked. Ignoring my friend's protests, he led me out of the common room and through a painting I had never seen before. We came out a few steps later and he stopped in front of a random wall. After a second, two large oak, rose engraved doors appeared. He opened one, and then led me in. I gasped at the breathtaking view. We were standing under the Eiffel Tower. He pivoted around and pulled me closer.

"I..uhhh..well…"

"I won't laugh, promise. Go on…" I encouraged.

"There's going to be a Christmas Ball so...willyou um domethehonorofbeingmydate?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I've never been quite this nervous doing this but there's going to be a Christmas Ball, so would you do me the honor of being my date?"

I gazed into his deep blue gray eyes for a second. They were laced with uncertainty that got even worse when I exclaimed incredulously, "Are you SERIOUS?"

He stuttered for a second. "Umm, sorry?"

"OF COURSE I'LL GO!"

A huge smile lit up his face.

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Well then, I've sorta got a surprise for you…"


	7. Chapter 7:The Makeover

**A/N: So, this chapter mainly favors girls so if you are a guy and want to skip it, it will not change the story at all. Enjoy!**

**Room of Requirments…A fancy store in France**

Malfoy-well -_Draco_, led me majestically under the Eiffel Tower and to a shopping center with cobblestone roads and adorable shops with gold engraved signs and small pastry shops and bakeries.

"Really, I always knew you cared about the way you dressed but I didn't know you fancied shopping centers like these so much," I joked.

"Joke all you want now because you won't be able to say anything when you see your surprise," he grinned.

We walked to a pale pink shop with the name **_Boudoir Personnels Astoria_** engraved delicately and lined with gold lilies.

"My own personal..room?" I asked, completely stunned.

"Oh, no, not only your own room.." Draco commented, leading me through the door.

We passed a canopy bed with a light pink bedspread and pastel green, yellow, and orange plush pillows. There was a huge bookcase, mahogany, once again lined with gold engraved lilies, and a huge beauty table. Draco didn't let me stop to admire it. He pulled me to the back of the room where the was yet another door.

"Ouvrir, Mademoiselle. Open."

I grasped the handle and pulled. And almost died from my sudden intake of breath.

Hanging in the center of the clothes filled closet that was bigger than the whole Slytherin common room was the most gorgeous dress I had ever scene.

* * *

_ albums/ad360/OfInkandSteel/Fleur%20Dumbledore/?action=view¤t=l_ &newest=1_

this is not my photo bucket account but this was the only place where I could find the picture so…. the next part I based a little of the hunger games. I didn't mean to copy and if it seems like that, please tell me and I will remove it. However, I do give full rights to J. K. Rowling and Suzanne Collins. But Enjoy!

* * *

**That Saturday, 1:00p.m.**

**Boudoir Personnels Astoria**

"It's one o'clock Draco! What exactly do you plan to do?"

"I'll leave that up to…her." Draco said, excusing himself out of the room as a striking blond woman with emerald green eyes came sweeping into the room.

"Ah, a new project! Let's get started then, shall we?" She drawled with a thick french accent.

My eyes widened considerably as a huge group of stunning, flawless ladies pranced in.

All except two of them looked impressed with me.

"Oy, she needs an extreme make~over," A purple-eyed brunette exclaimed.

"All right then, I'll leave it up to you. Call me when when she's ready." And with that the woman swayed out.

The girls immediately got to work, basically tearing me apart. They ripped combs through my hair, washed my face and shaped my eyebrows, charmed me with glowing charms, perfected my nails, manicuring them with a perfect light green with delicate yellow flowers and did my make~up.

After about three hours, I was finally done. With them at least. They bustled out and the woman came in.

"Are they all gone?"

"Umm, yeah, I guess," I replied.

"Good," she grinned, relaxing her features.

When I looked at her quizzically, she added, "With all those prissy drama queens, I _have_ to act all…pompous? Totally not my style. But back to you…umm, let's see, now about that hair…"

Okay, so it stops kinda suddenly but the next chapter is the ball! I know it is nowhere near Christmas but, who cares?See ya later…!


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! Okay, so while I was writing the story, I kinda went ahead in my mind and skipped a whole scene. Thank's to SnowflakeBeautiful for pointing that out:) So I'm going to give a summary of what was supposed to happen. If you guys want, I can write the chapter and then go back and add it. Just review and tell me.  
**

**So, here goes.**

**In my head, Draco had had slight feelings for Astoria because by all the mean things she did, she had gotten him to notice her. He realized that she was smart, had potential gorgeousness, and was kinda funny. **

**Draco's hair was dyed orange red from the dye. His hood slipped off when they exited the common room and she teased him so this was his plan to wow her and to get back at her. **

**In the room of requirements, you have to think of something to make it appear. He thought of the dress and boudoir on the spur of the moment, hence**

**"**Draco frowned thoughtfully, then jerked his chin in agreement. "No, it's not. But it _is_getting close to Christmas. May I have a word with you Miss Greengrass?"

**SPOILER! I left off with the hair stylist figuring out what to do with her hair. Well, she is going to dye her hair red, like in the picture, and curl it. By the ball, Draco's hair will be normal blond and so he can tease her about her hair. After the ball, they will go back to being frenemies, but will both have feelings, and their tricks will be friendly/flirty implied.**

**Any questions, please review or PM me! Sorry about the mix up!**

**~The Girl That Imagined**


	9. Chapter 9

Ok...HI GUYS!

now before you all flame me for not updating in ages...im sorry.

There have been a whole lot of changes since I last updated and I rarely have time to go on my laptop even for fun. Less that a minute ago, I got wi-fi back and the first thing i did was write this and post it.

I want to let you a know that I _will_ be continuing this story. I have taken all your reviews into account and will try to use all your ideas. For owlgirlie387 and SnowflakeBeautiful and Guest, I will be writing another chapter and posting it as a separate story because it will be easier that changing the chapters. For Ryah Ignis, I will add Draco's reaction to the red hair dye. And for all my wonderful readers, I will definitely finish this story and work at it as best I can.

So..thank you for reading:)

~PrincessJasmine


End file.
